


It was a cold December night.

by FatelessOne



Category: Summoners War (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Female Homosexuality, Friendship, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Use, Past Relationship(s), Strangers to Lovers, Teenage Drama, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatelessOne/pseuds/FatelessOne
Summary: As the lonesome teen Trevor fights with the ghosts of his troubled past, he meets a certain person that may change his life for good.





	1. The beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I do not own Summoners War or any of the characters, all rights go to Com2Us.  
> The characters in the story are in their transmorgified form and are human.
> 
> This work is dedicated to my 109 homies. Enjoy. :)
> 
> \- Fate

It was a cold morning in December. The snow was covering the city with a sheet of white, and children were cheerfully building snowmen and playing with their sleds. Many people would call this time of year the most beautiful of them all, but one young man disagreed. This young man’s name was Trevor Walters, and he despised anything that had to do with cheer and family.

Trevor had never really felt love, compassion or comfort. He was abandoned by his drug-addicted parents when he was only 5 years old and ever since, he was raised by his abusive uncle. Whenever he expressed emotions, he was told that they were weakness. A way to let others manipulate you, so he blocked them out. Soon, he was a master of masking his feelings.

When he grew up, he was introduced to his uncle's drug empire, and soon he was his lackey. He was patient and intelligent, so he swiftly earned the respect of the dealers and junks around town. No one messed with him, and those that did would soon regret it, for Trevor had learnt quite the skill of his uncle:

Emotional manipulation.

Trevor scoffed at the children when they came to a halt near him with their sleds, snapping him out of his thoughts. He hated seeing children having fun, but he knew he couldn't blame them. He was just annoyed, jealous even, that these children could live out a childhood he never experienced. He sighed and continued walking.

He exhaled deeply, studying the people on the streets. Cheerful families, cheerful lighting, cheerful shop interiors. He wished that it would rub of on him, but it didn't. But that may be because he never celebrated Christmas, or any other holiday to be exact. Not even his birthday, in these seventeen years, not once.

He was currently just wandering the streets with no real purpose. He couldn't go back to campus because he was skipping his morning classes. Honestly, he didn't need them. He didn't show up for ninety percent of his classes and still passed all tests with flying colours. He wasn't stuck up or anything, or thought that he was better than his classmates, he just found it all ridiculously easy. He didn't interact with many of his classmates anyway. He found friendships to be unnecessary, a waste of time. He couldn't even think of the idea of having a lover.

But honestly, he was bored right now and next term would be biology, which he found at the very least, mildly interesting, so he decided to go attend that class.

Little did he know that would set out the path to something bigger, maybe even better.

It all started on a cold December morning.


	2. The meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor meets a certain blue haired guitarist and with an unexpected turn of events, gets himself in a situation he does not quite know how to deal with.
> 
> -Edit-
> 
> I completely rewrote this chapter, as the other one felt very rushed and I was not happy with it.  
> Enjoy :)
> 
> Note: -------------------- < This means some time has passed inbetween paragraphs.

As Trevor entered the classroom, he was met with a large amount of noise, emitting from the incredibly rowdy students, reminding him of why he hated school so much. He always sat alone in class, as he hated students talking to him during lectures or when he was working. Every moment of silence that met his ears was a blessing to him.  
He already regretted coming to class.

 

‘Trevor!’ a voice called from behind him. Trevor turned around, greeted by the face of his biology proffesor. ‘Good morning, Sir.’ He said politely. He always liked to stay on good terms with people of high status, it was useful. ‘Good that you could make it, Please, take a seat.’ The professor gave him a pat on the back, then proceeded to walk to his desk. Trevor looked around the classroom, looking for the most silent, isolated spot he could find. He couldn’t really find one, as all the students seemed to be scattered across the classroom, sitting with pairs of two or three. Before he could mentally regret his desicion of coming, the professor called him over.  
‘I saw that you are quite ahead of the class, Trevor.’ The professor said, almost proudly. ‘Such high marks too. I don’t see that alot with my subject.’ He smiled warmly at him. ‘Thank you,Sir.’ It was clearly supposed to be a compliment, so Trevor took it as one, but he didn’t find it very compliment-worthy. It was all too easy for him.  
‘Because of this, you do not have a lot to do currently, so I would like to ask you to assist some of the students who are having difficulty. Will you do that for me? It will get you some bonus points?’ He winked as he added the last part.

As if he needed bonus points.

‘Sure thing, Sir.’ He didn’t have anything better to do anyway.  
You may wonder how a fourth- year student would end up in a class with second-year students. It’s quite simple really. There are several major subjects you can choose from, Trevor just happened to be the only one who choose biology. Because of that, they put him in with the second-years.  
‘You could start with the group of three in the back. They seem to have the most.. trouble.’ The professor said, pointing at a group of students, who seemed to be doing absolutely nothing worthy with their time. Just throwing balls of paper at eachothers and producing an unnecessary amount of noise. Trevor sighed, the professor shooting him a look of sympathy before he started grading papers.

Trevor studied the group for a moment. There was one girl, who was producing a large portion of the noise coming from the group. she seemed to be around 16 years old and had a rather small build making her look very thin. She had long pitch black hair, with purple and pink highlights. She also had two buns tied with skull-ribbons in purple and blue colours. She had big purple eyes, which he could only guess were contacts. She really seemed to be in the middle of her emo/punk phase.  
Next to her was a guy, who seemed a lot more laid back. He had dreadlocks, which he had stuck up in a sort of bun with a purple bandana. He had soft hazel eyes and a scar across his left eye. Trevor could only wonder how he got it, as the guy did not seem like one who would pick fights. He also had several tattoos on his arms, so that must mean that he was older than the other two.  
The last boy however, was who really caught his eye. He looked strong and tall, just a bit smaller than him. He had an emo- like haircut, which was dyed pure white. He was wearing a white and blue cap backwards, with a triton symbool on the front. He had a pair of blue head phones around his neck, which seemed to be of the same brand as his cap, due to the same triton symbol on it. But those features weren’t the only reason the boy caught Trevor’s eye. What really was captivating about the boy were his beautiful , piercing, sapphire coloured eyes. Which he did not know were looking straight at him until he realised he was staring. Trevor took the chance and approached the group of students.  
The girl giggled at him and looked at him with lowered eyes. Trevor raised an eyebrow at that and the white-haired boy laughed. He stood up and stretched out his hand at Trevor. ‘The emo girl’s name is Fei, stonerhead is Lushen;’ He said with a smile. ‘And my name Galleon.’ Trevor took his hand, which he noticed was small, almost feminine. ‘Trevor.’ He said shortly.  
Maybe he wouldn’t regret coming to class after all.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
‘I don’t see you around much.’ Galleon said, interupting Trevor’s explanation. He leaned on his hand and eyed Trevor curiously. ‘Because I don’t come to class much.’ Trevor grumbled. He did not like to be interrupted. Galleon leaned back in his seat with a bored expression. ‘I just want this class to be over so we can go practice.’ Trevor looked at him. ‘Practice?’ Galleon suddenly shot up and got extremely close out of sudden excitement, which kind of took Trevor by surprise. ‘Yeah, we are in a band and we practice every day.’ He smiled warmly, which gave Trevor a strange tingly feeling in his stomache. ‘You seem like a chill dude. Want to come with us?’ Normally Trevor would’ve said no to such a request, but something was telling him, for once, to say yes.  
‘Sure.’ I might regret this.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He was regretting coming along. He really, really did.  
Not because the band played bad, or that he found it plainly boring and obnoxious, not at all. However, it just so happened that one of the lead vocalists of their band was his ex-girlfriend, Emma, and they did not end on good terms. He saw Emma shoot him a dirty look, but she just ignored him after that, which he was more than okay with.  
He met their guitarist, Rakan, who he thought was a little creepy. He had flaming red hair and incredibly dark brown eyes. He also called himself the ‘Chimera’ of the group, which Trevor did find a bit odd, but he decided not to put too much thought into it.  
The place where they practiced seemed to be the auditorium of the school, that was barely ever used for some reason, so they could practice whenever they wanted. It didn’t always seem to go as.. smoothly however.  
It seemed that Emma was in a relationship with Fei, which Trevor did not expect whatsoever. Emma saw his surprised expression and got angry, which in turn also made Fei angry, proceeding to yell about their relationship being legit. Lushen jokingly exclaimed that his relationship with Galleon was legit too, which made Galleon push Lushen, who fell against Rakan. All hell pretty much broke lose there.  
Galleon sighed and buried his face in his hands. ‘..And it was going so well.’ He groaned and looked up at Trevor. ‘I’m sorry Trevor. I didn’t mean for it to pack out like this.’ Trevor could most definitely believe that, it all seemed a little out of control. ‘Want to get out of here?’ He asked nonchalantly, smirking at Galleon. He didn’t mind hanging out with Galleon for some reason. He seemed to tolerate him more than the others. Galleon quickly shot a look at his friends, who still were having a go at eachother. ‘Let’s go then, before anyway notices and throws an even bigger fit.’ He laughed, and for the first time in a long while, Trevor smiled  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
‘You do realise I am underage, right?’ Galleon huffed, standing with his hands in his pockets, looking slightly uncomfortable at the older men and women looking at him as they passed. ‘What if they ask for my ID and we get caught?’ Trevor put his arm around Galleon’s shoulder and started pushing him towards the pub they were currently standing in front of. ‘I’ll just tell them who I am and they’ll leave us alone. Trust me, don’t worry about it.’ Galleon shot a questioning look at Trevor and raised an eyebrow. ‘Let’s just say I am a regular.’ And with that pushed Galleon into the lively pub.

Galleon was perplexed at how many people turned their way to greet Trevor. He guessed he wasn’t exaggerating when he said he was a regular here. The bartender was already waiting fort hem before they reached the bar, and grabbed to cups from behind the counter. ‘What will it be today, mister Walters?’ the bartender asked. Trevor turned to Galleon. ‘What’s your liquor, kid?’ Galleon’s face suddenly became bright red. ‘Uh, a beer is fine by me.’ He stammered out. Trevor turned back to the bartender, who was awaiting their order patiently. ‘That’ll be two beer, please.’  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Galleon found it very amusing at how low Galleon’s tolerance was. After only six Beers he was already completely hammered. He wondered how he would handle a whiskey. Galleon tried to get up and Trevor quickly had to jump up to catch Galleon before he fell. ‘I think you had enough, kiddo, I should get you home.’ Galleon clutched Trevor’s shirt with his fist and mumbled something , which Trevor just assumed was an agreement. He hoisted the very drunk Galleon up and put his arm around his waist, while Galleon put his own arm around Trevor’s shoulder. As they walked out of the pub, Trevor saw it already became dark. Most shops were closing for the night and the only few people on the street were a few loose party go-ers.  
Trevor cursed. Galleon was putting almost all his weight on Trevor, which wasn’t a lot, but after a while it did become harder to keep him up. He barely was able to get Galleon’s adress, with the state he was in. He stopped at some stairs and let Galleon’s sit on them, pulling out his phone. ‘Galleon, I am going to call a cab for us, you alright with that?’ Silence. ‘Galleon, look at me.’ Galleon groaned and looked up, the streetlight illuminating his face. Trevor hurked in front of him, shifting a little closer. ‘You alright?’ Galleon looked at him and hummed. He suddenly leaned in, barely connecting their lips together. ‘Trevor..’ he whispered, before closing the gap completely. Trevor just sat there, shocked, as this boy he barely knew, kissed him.

It all happened on a cold December night..


End file.
